Point-of-sale (POS) systems allow users, such as merchants, to offer customers flexibility in completing goods or services sales transactions. However, such systems can be limited to built-in functionalities, which may hinder the flexibility. Some of the functions lacking from such systems may be the ability for third-party developers to tailor applications that provide customers with a variety of options during their purchasing experience. The lack of options to pay for or take advantage of during their purchases can lead to a relatively poor user experience and/or inefficient transactions.